This Can't Be Real Right?
by spicea11347
Summary: Alexandria Perkins was just your average teenager until she takes Nicky to the National History Museum and the two accidently get stuck inside after hours. How will she react to everything coming to life? Will she come back to Museum afterwards?


**Hey everyone! I saw Night at the Museum on T.V. and I realized how hot Rami Malek - Ahkmenrah - is in the movie. So, the logical response? Write a story about a fictional character being with a character of my imagination. I do hope you enjoy. I would love feeback on it. Please? Por favor? I don't know how to say please in any other language... But anyway, continuing.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Night at the Museum or any of the original characters from the movie. I only own - as of now - Alexandria Perkins.**

School was out. It was summer break. Three months of… nothing? That didn't seem right, but it was true; at least that was the case for a young brunette. How did she end up with nothing to do for the whole summer? Normally, she had things already planned out with her friends, but things kept getting in the way, so there were no certain plans. Well, that's a lie. There was one certain plan. She was going to be babysitting a friend of the family, but that was more than common. She was used to babysitting the boy, and her services were more in demand now, since his dad had a night shift job and he slept all day. But the extra needed time was no problem, seeing as how she would be staying with the boys for the summer. Her parents' jobs took them half way around the world and back.

Sighing, the brunette shook her head free of those thoughts; they were causing her to become quite depressed. She walked quickly, avoiding as many joggers or crowds of businessmen as she could. The teen accidentally bumped shoulders with some man, she went to apologize, but he walked off as if nothing happened.

"New Yorkers," she mumbled as she rolled her blue-gray eyes.

Continuing on her walk, she shoved her right hand into the pocket of her dark blue jeans, as her left hand held onto the strap on her black bag. It carried a few necessities: her keys, cell phone, laptop, camera, journal, pens, string for friendship bracelets, and her wallet. It was the last of her stuff that she was taking to her 'Uncle's' apartment. The blue eyed girl had swung by yesterday while the man was asleep and dropped off the bulk of her stuff.

Lost in thought, the teen didn't realize she had walked the one and half miles to her 'Uncle's' apartment complex until she looked up and saw the familiar building. Slightly surprised she arrived so soon, she walked into the building and up to the right apartment. Removing her hand from her pocket, she knocked on the door; not too loudly for anyone any one else, but not too softly so it wouldn't go unheard by the inhabitants of said apartment. A few seconds passed before she heard the scampering of small feet slowly getting closer. The door flew open and there in its spot was a young boy with sandy brown hair that seemed to be left uncombed for the past few days. A smile quickly found both of their faces.

"Hey there Nicky, how ya been?" she asked as she walked inside when said boy stepped aside.

A soft noise signaled to the woman the door had been shut as she made her way to the couch, "I've been good Alex, you?"

Alex – the now known name of the brunette – smiled and rubbed the boy's hair, "Oh, same old same old. Where's your dad by the way?"

Almost having heard her, the man in question called out, "Alex!"

This gained both Nick's and Alex's attention. They looked over the couch and saw the man run out from behind a wall. Apparently, socks, on a hardwood floor, isn't a great idea when you're trying to stop. Mr. Daley found this out the hard way. As he slid, trying to stop himself, his arms flared out as he realized he was going to fall and tried to keep his balance. It didn't work. The older man fell square on his butt and both of the kids started laughing at him. With a loud and low groan, the woman's 'Uncle' slowly stood up, being careful as to not fall again. A smile of satisfaction spread across his face as he dusted himself off.

"Alrighty then," he started off with a small laugh while he walked over to the living room of the apartment to join his son and 'niece'.

He sat down in an arm chair and looked at Alex, "All your stuff here?"

Still getting over her laughing fit from earlier, the girl smiled, "Yeah."

"That's good. Now, can you watch Nicky for awhile? I have plans for lunch with Rebecca," he asked of the teen as he informed her why she was needed to baby-sit at the moment.

The given information caused the brunette to raise an eyebrow, "So you take this Rebecca to lunch, but your son and niece must fend for themselves?" she asked in a mock angry tone.

At first, Larry completely fell for it and began apologizing, trying to explain, planning to call off the date, all at the same time. When the laughter of the two reached his ears, he realized it was only a joke, he blushed lightly in embarrassment. The tall man stood quickly, and pulled on his shoes.

"I will not stand here and be laughed at! By my own son no less!" Larry called in mock angry, copying what Alex had done.

This only caused the two to laugh harder as the adult left the apartment. Once the two finally calmed down, Nick turn to the girl with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"We're not related are we?" he asked suddenly.

The question threw Alex off and it took her a second before she smiled, ruffled his brown hair again, and reply, "No, we're not Nicky," now knowing what he was referring to.

"Then why does Dad call you his niece, and you call him your Uncle?" the boy was full of questions today – and she had only been there for five or so minutes.

"Because, my mom and dad are good friends with your mom and dad, and I always grew up seeing Larry, so he just became my Uncle," Alex explained briefly.

"Now, since your father left us, what do you want to do for lunch? Actually… what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Somehow, Nicky managed to bounce up on the couch and was able to tuck his knees under him in one swift motion. His brown eyes got wide and the most adorable and innocent look came onto his face.

"Could we have some grilled cheese sandwiches and then go to the National History Museum?" he asked pleadingly.

How could one say no to that kind of face? Puppy dog brown eyes, wide and innocent. Face showing a mix of anticipation and hope. Though the second part of the request was odd, Alex could not say no.

"Of course Nicky," she stated getting up and walking over to the kitchen, "Will you be my helper?"

The boy bounced over with a wide grin stretching across his face as he nodded.

The two kids sat happily at the kitchen counter, slowly eating their grilled cheese. Making it proved harder than the woman thought. Larry's stove was screwy when it came to setting a temperature, and his frying pan could not hold heat for the life of it. But the two managed. And the grilled cheese wasn't half bad either. As the two finished up, Nick grabbed both his and Alex's paper plates and trashed them quickly.

"Come on!" he exclaimed tugging on her arm as they awkwardly made their way to the door.

"Someone's in a hurry I see," Alex commented with a smile as she locked up her Uncle's apartment.

The young boy then proceeded to pull her through the complex, down the stairs and out the door. Alex just smiled and shook her head lightly. She wondered why the young boy wanted to go to the museum. Didn't most ten year old boys want to play video games, or hang with friends? Oh well. The teenager knew Nicky was different, so she should have seen it coming. As the two slowly made their way to the museum, Alex noticed it was now about four o'clock as she glanced down at her watch, which meant there wouldn't be a whole lot of people at the museum. Glancing up from her watch, the brunette saw this to be true as she climbed the steps to the huge building, following right behind Nicky. The boy pushed through the revolving door and Alex smiled as she followed his lead. She took a moment to look around. It had been a long time since the teenager stepped foot in the National History Museum.

_The last time I was here was back in elementary school when we came here on a field trip_, the brunette thought with a surprised face; it had, indeed, been a long time.

"So where are we going, Nicky?" she asked as she allowed herself to be dragged up the stairs and down a few halls.

Her head swiveled left and right as she got a glimpse of some of the exhibits. But a glimpse was all she could manage as Nicky continued to drag to who knows where. As the walked through the hall, Alex glanced to her left and saw the Egyptology section. For a moment she saw the tomb in the back of the room which she presumed housed some pharaoh.

"Let's play hide and go seek," was the boy's response as they reached an abandoned bench in the Diarama room.

Alex just laughed and sat down, "Alright. But no running, and don't disturb the other people. We don't want to get thrown out, do we?"

Nicky shook his head no as he wore a big smile.

"So I'm guessing I'm going first?"

The boy nodded his head as his smile grew, "Count to fifty."

The brunette nodded and covered her eyes as she began to count. She could hear Nicky's shoes squeak against the floor. And so the game began.

**Okay, thanks for reading everyone. I do hope you enjoyed it. More than likely Ahkmenrah will be in the next chaper. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
